A World Filled With Nightmares
by bethechangex3
Summary: One-Shot. It's my first Fringe Fic... just a drabble to see how I'd write in the fandom. It's more of a study on the basis of Fringe itself tied into the ending of Jacksonville. Like I said, just testing out the waters. R/R Please! Thank you.


**Title:** A World Filled With Nightmares.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Character(s): **It's more a study, but Peter, Walter and Olivia and implied.  
**Spoilers:** If you haven't seen Jacksonville, I recommend you don't read this.  
**Summary:** One-Shot. It's my first Fringe Fic... just a drabble to see how I'd write in the fandom. It's more of a study on the basis of Fringe itself tied into the ending of Jacksonville. Like I said, just testing out the waters. I'd really appreciate getting reviews on how I write the show. Thank youuu.  
**Inspiration:** Olivia's tortured expression after realizing the truth about Peter, as well as my own thoughts stretched out of porportion.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fringe. And if I did, I tell you- we wouldn't be on break right now.

* * *

Try to imagine a world; a world filled with nightmares. A world blanketed by conspiracies, lies, betrayal and death. A world slowly spinning out of balance, it's place in the universe shifting ever so slightly with every passing second- ready to collide, ready to collapse, ready to lose this raging battle. A world where the nightmares are nothing but the science of fixing this advancing problem, but in order to get to the cure, hell must be unleashed. Try to imagine a world that was slowly falling apart, a possibility of choices that will never exist, a chain reaction of events that will never cause others to happen. Because although it is never mentioned... everyone who understands knows the truth. It's just _never_ spoken of.

If one universe falls out of balance, they all do.   
If one universe collides with the next, those are two lifetimes of events that don't exist.  
That don't cause the continuous peace of alternate lives creating and building each other, because their base has been ripped from time itself.  
How can one build when the starting point has been destroyed? How can one continue to grow when there is nothing to grow from?

Because if one falls, they all do.  
Right here, right now- this is the beginning of the end of every universe in the whole of creation.

It's quite a weight to carry around, don't you think? The knowledge of this fore-coming doom creeping with every bright new day. It's hard to see the days as bright anymore to be honest, because how is it possible to enjoy the wonders of the world when there was the shadow of death around every corner? Laughing. Taunting. Waiting. Making even the warmest of days cold and the most sunlit of days dreary. The fresh green grass only seemed duller, and the brightest of blue skies always had their tint of grey- no matter if it was the most perfect day, there was always something to turn life back into this nightmare of events, one tragedy, one death, one betrayal. What was the point in waking up with a smile on your face when it was obvious that the worst was to be expected in that days events? How was it possible to live a normal life on the side... how was it possible to act as though everything was okay infront of those who don't know?

This job-_ it's a lifestyle._ It's consuming and dangerous, it's dark and deadly. Once it's seen what was really happening to this falling world, there is no going back. You could try, you could hope, you could dream and wish and pray. But once apart of the Fringe Division, no matter how much effort you put into forgetting, it's_ forever_ apart of you.

This world spinning out of measure, it captures you and never fails to use you for whatever it needs in order to succeed in ending the continuous universes. It manipulates your life, your personality, everything that makes you who you are. You become brave, fearless, remarkably untouchable. You become more intelligent than ever before, taking in information that was never meant to be learned, find the answers to questions that were never meant to be answered and deal with constant dissatisfaction every single day as to why.

Because really, that's the proper question.

_Why?_

What caused this unbalance in nature? What caused this oncoming apocalypse? What was the reason this world fell out of balance in the first place? _Why?_

I'll tell you why.

It was because of the death of a seven year old boy, and a mad scientists obsession to bring him back.

**"Please, don't tell him."**

The movement of one child from one universe to the next, without leaving something to keep the continuous balance. One young, clueless, dangerously important child...

Olivia couldn't help but look way from the mad scientist, her tortured gaze fixated elsewhere.

...it ended up causing the destruction of everything that was.

Every day, this world seems to be spiraling closer and closer to abolition. Every day, the days grow darker, the mysteries get deeper and the events get dirtier. But never has there been a day where Olivia Duhnham hadn't expected the worst. And by this time in her professional life, she had thought she heard it all.

**"Olivia, please."**

This job... this consuming, mind manipulating job to save the universe... it devours _everything_ that you are. _Everything _that you want to be. _Everything_ that you're trying to become.

This job... it destroyed her _life._

This job... it _is_ her life.

And as she watched the adult form of that seven year old boy come down the stairs with a hop in his step, jacket over arm and a perfect smirk splashed all over his features- it made Olivia realize something.

This job... it would _always_ be her life.

* * *

  
Take a minute to comment? I'd really appreciate the feedback. As I said before, this is my first Fringe Fic. Just testing out the waters, trying to prepare myself for a bigger story thats' been juggling around my head for quite some time. Lemme know how I'm doing? I'd appreciate the encouragement/constructive criticism. Thank you!


End file.
